The Love We Share
by Hayleyguinevere
Summary: I was running through the forest with my beloved next to me. We were on the run from his brother Niklaus. My brother-in-law wanted to dagger my husband! What a bloody fool! My in-laws always tell eachother always and forever but my love never felt part of it. “Love, we need to hurry before Nik finds us!”
1. Preface

I was running through the forest with my beloved next to me. We were on the run from his brother Niklaus. My brother-in-law wanted to dagger my husband! What a bloody fool! My in-laws always tell eachother always and forever but my love never felt part of it.

"Love, we need to hurry before Nik finds us!" Kol said to me as he jumped over a fallen over tree. I easily kept up with his pace as he quickened it. "He will not stop until he daggers me I am sure of it. I want you to run and do not look back if he caught me!"

I stopped in my tracks. How could he ask that of me? How could I live without my soul mate!

"Are you insane!" I yelled at him. "I can not leave you! What would I do without you?"

A tear slid over my face. Kol ran towards me and tenderly wiped the tear away with his tumb.

"Love you must leave me." He smiled sadly at me. "I do not want to leave your side but if it means I can protect you from my bloody brother I will. He can not kill me Isa but he could kill you!"

"I want to be able to protect you too!" I argued when he wrapped me into his arms.

"I know and you can but not from my brother. If he daggers me I will have a beauty sleep but with you..." he let go of me and stared into my eyes. "You would perish into nothing but ash. If I have to live my immortal life knowing I lost you. I can not comprehend what will happen I will probably kill everyone I can lay my hands on. Promise me Isa!"

"Kol, no i can not do that." I replied stubornly as i stepped away from him.

"Isa do not make me compel you! I know I promised to you that I would never do that to you but if it means saving your life I will!" His frustrated eyes met mine. I knew he was being serious. I nodded at him as he grabbed my hand and continued running.

Unforunately Niklaus had found us within a week. We tried our best to get away but is was in vain. Kol heard of his brother arriving in the town we were hiding. He had run straight home and told me to pack what was important and leave the rest behind. I grabbed one bag with everything we both deemed important. When I came back into the living room Kol was nowhere to be found. I started to panic. Where is he?! I made my way to the window, as I looked over the square I saw Niklaus grabbing my love from behind. Kol was looking at me and mouthed 'Run'.

Tears ran down my face as I nodded and mouthed 'I love you'. Before he could do anything Niklaus had daggered him, Kol's body slowly turned grey and veins started to show as the life left him. I wanted to do something, just something but I could not do it I had promised him and I would keep that promise.

\--TLWS--

I was standing on the edge of a town called Mystic Falls. I knew Niklaus was here and word got around that Elijah was also awake from his beauty sleep. When would they Finally undagger my Kol? It's been 200 years since I last saw him and held him in my arms. I missed my crazy husband, his loving touches and kisses. Over the past centuries my rage at Niklaus only grew stronger. There was a time that he was one of my best friends. How could he do that to me and his family did we mean nothing to him? With a sigh I stared walking I to the town. I will get him back and nothing can stop me not even Niklaus!


	2. Chapter 01 Mystic Falls

I have been in Mystic falls for two days it was now Saturday night and I was walking towards the Mystic Grill to find myself something to eat or rather someone, the place was swarming with potential meals. I decided not to use the old lady I compelled so i had a place to stay as a meal, she was a fun human and I enjoyed her company. When I was almost at the door I got slammed into a nearby ally and ended up against the wall with a hand wrapped around my throat. The unknown vampire with ice blue eyes and black hair was glaring at me.

"Who are you and why are you I town?" He growled at me as he pressed me harder into the wall.

"That doesn't concern you!" I spat back glaring at the vampire. Who does he think he is?

"Well as long as this is my town it does fucking concern me!"

"A town doesn't belong to someone and I heard that the originals were here so not you town, Darling." I smirked. The vampire didn't look happy with my answer. I wrapped my hands around the one that was around my throat and tore it away. Turns out I have a lot of years on this vampire lucky me. I smirked at him as I pressed him into the wall. He groaned as I squeezed his throat. "Not a fun way to have a conversation is it. I know you are a vampire but that doesn't mean you have to act like an animal and attack me! It is rude."

He growled at me as I released him. I thought I could have a decent conversation with him but I misjudged the blue eyes vampire. I found myself pinned against the wall again... This time he held me differently and I was struggling to get loose.

"Do you work for Klaus?" I could hear the anger at my brother-in-law in his voice. I shook my head no, since I couldn't say anything while he squeezed my throat closed. "What is you name and what are you fucking doing here."

As soon he realised I could not talk he released but still had me trapped between his arms and the brick wall. I decided I could tell him a bit about why I was here but not what I used to be part of the original family. It was information that should not be broadcasted to every vampire or other magical beings. They would use it against my twisted family. I hated Niklaus for quite some time now but part of me still saw the bastard as a brother. That is why his betrayal hurt even more.

"I am Bella and I am here to get something back that Niklaus stole from me. He took someone away from me that I loved with all my heart. He is a bloody bastard. You know my name could you tell me yours?"

I could see in His eyes that he did not trust me but he did release me.

"I am Damon." He said in a nicer way. Nice wasn't the right word but it was better than a minute ago. "Klaus has ruined more lives than you will ever know, so get in line. If I were you I would turn around and run away little girl. He is no match for you."

I glared at him. Who is he calling a little girl. "And you think you can beat him! Don't make me laugh. Do you even know how to kill an Original and don't forget he is the original hybrid."

He narrowed his eyes at me as I laughed bitterly. "I do know princess and the leverage we have against him will make him crawl to us."

That caught my interest. What could they possibly have against that idiot? He doesn't care about anything but breaking his stupid curse and...

"Niklaus crawling... you must be mad! He would never do that he is too selfish for that and don't get me started on his pride or you have his siblings that would make him tick."

Niklaus wouldn't have lost my love would he? I needed to have my poker face on Damon could not know that I cared about any of them. I saw in his eyes at the mention of my family that they had something like that against them, hopefully my Kol wasn't with them. Arghh who am I kidding ofcourse he was. Otherwise he would have found me already.

"Wouldn't you like to know princess." He let go of me and was gone in a blink of an eye.

I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding in. I readjusted my clothes and made my way into the Mystic Grill. My eyes move across the establishment that was covered in dark brown wood, with small tables and booths. At the end of the room there were some pool tables. I have to be honest the name was terrible but the ambience of the place was at least better. I made my way to the bar and ordered a whiskey. As I looked around the room for a potential meal I spotted a face that looked awfully familiar, I couldn't place her, the blond guy that sat across from her I did not know. I tried to focus on their conversation. They were talking in hushed voice in the corner of the Grill.

"We have his sibling Elena. He won't come after you again I promise." The guy said sweetly to the concerned brunette, Elena... Where do I know her from? Her name doesn't ring any bells.

"How are you so sure Stefan? He is a monster he doesn't care!" she silently shrieked. "He still needs me to make hybrids. He won't give-up!" so Nik had broke his curse...

"Don't worry we will keep you safe. Bonnie and I hid the coffins at a witch house, the spirits will help us." He reached for her hand and caressed her hand gently. I wanted to rip that guy's head off. How dare he steal those coffins! He most be working with that Damon guy and that girl... She is a Tatia doppelganger! How could I not realise... I met Kathrine ages ago. But how is there a new one? I thought Kathrine's bloodline stopped the moment she was turned!

I got up from my seat and made my way outside. My meal could wait I needed a plan or maybe I should visit my brother-in-law.

 ** _author not_ _e_**

 _ **hello lovely readers!**_

 _ **i am back! it has been a while since i updated a story and i promise for those of you whom are waiting on my other stories to be updated... it will happen but when i do not know yet. i need some inspiration for those, which i don't have at the moment. i have been struggling with a depression for more than a year and it is finally getting better and i got an idea for this story. i am currently writing daily on this one when i have time. chapter 2 is already finished but i need to read it again and probably edit some stuff. if i can i will post it tomorrow.**_

 _ **i hope you enjoyed this chapter! l love reading reviews and they make me want to write more!**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **Jenn**_


	3. Chapter 02 Niklaus

I arrived at a huge white mansion in the forest near the edge of Mystic Falls. It was beautiful but obnoxious at the same time... A great fit for Niklaus. He loved mansions and stupid goons to order around, he is a power hungry jerk. I wonder how he would react if he saw me. I decided not to think about it. My brother-in-law had an awful temper and does not hesitate to kill, it got on my nerves but I would not let them rule over me and run away. It has been 200 years! Two-fucking-hundred! I ran on the driveway leading me to the entrance of the house. I knew Kol would be mad at me for breaking the promise of staying away from Niklaus but Nik had lost him... Before I knew it several hybrids surrounded me. I kept my hand in front of me to come across less threatening, it didn't help they still Came running towards me.

"I would not do that if I were you, you stupid guard dogs!" I warned them. They growled at me in anger, guess they don't like that nickname what a shame.

One of the dogs reached me and grabbed me by my right arm. I wiggled out of it and the dark blond hybrid flew across the driveway. I saw him getting up and running towards me again. The other two started circling me, trying to find a weakness and a moment that I would be distracted so they could attack. I loved a good fight but it wasn't them that I wanted to turn into a corpse, they would do though. Before they could react I leaped over the two and ran towards the dark blond hybrid, within a couple of seconds I reached him and in one motion I grabbed his heart through his chest and ripped it out. The hybrid looked at me with wide eyes as he let out his last breath as I smiled wickedly at him. I turned around towards the other two with a smirk on my face. God I wish Kol was here! He would have loved this. We had caused a lot of mayhem together and it never got old.

"Who is next?" I grinned at them. They both let out an angry growl and charged at me. I danced around them as they tried to grab me. I didn't have so much fun in ages. A giggle left my mouth as I penetrated the second hybrid's chest and put my hand around his heart, I squeezed it a bit before I tore it out of him. I was so in the moment that I did not notice the third hybrid running inside the mansion.

When I got up and looked for him I saw Niklaus running towards me out of the massive front door, his anger was evident on his face as his eyes were now glowing yellow in the dark night. I never had seen his eyes glow this way and I was mesmerized by them an angry growl left his lips.

"How dare you, you filthy little wench!" He yelled. As he came closer recognition crossed his face and the angry look on his turned into a half smile. I could see he wasn't happy with me.

"Isabella is that you?" He asked as he stopped in front of me. I looked up in his now blue eyes, glaring at him. He actually looked kind of happy to see me? Am I imagining things? Before I knew it he had me in a hug. Oh no I don't want his hugs I want to kick his ass!

"Nik... Let. Me. Go!" I said through clenched teeth. He looked surprised at my hostility as he let go of me and took a step back.

"Isabe..." Before he could finish my name my fist connected with his face. Ooh that felt good. I wanted to do it again but he caught my wrist before it could connect. He glared at me, his eyes yellow yet again. I couldn't help but look in them with fascination "I can let one hit slide, Isabella I deserved it but don't try again. Come along dear we have some catching up to do."

He let go of my wrist and grabbed my upper arm so I could not escape and guided me inside the mansion.


	4. Chapter 03: Confrontation

Niklaus pushed me into a chair in a room that looked like an office. It had some of the paintings Nik had created over the years and there was a big oak desk with a lot of old looking books on it.

"So dear Sister-in-law what can I do for you?" Niklaus leaned against the desk casually.

"As if you don't know! I want Kol back!" I yelled angry at him. How dare he play dumb with me!

"As much as I love a family reunion I can't meet your request love." I got up from the chair and got in his face.

"I know you can't." I replied lowly. The longer I talked the louder I started yelling. A surprised look flashed in his eyes. "You are a bloody bastard who can't keep his family save! How could you have lost them.. him Nik! Them being daggered is bad enough!"

"Keep you bloody voice down!" he tried to reach for me but I dodged him. "Isa, let me explain.."

"You lost the love of my life and now some vampires have him and a witch you idiot! And don't get me started on the Kathrine look-a-like and that you left me without my husband for so many years do you even know how that feels!" I walked towards him again, hitting him multiple times on his chest with all the strength i had while my tears left my eyes, making waterfalls on my cheeks. Niklaus pulled me into a hug so I could not hit him, I tried to fight him, but he was stronger than me and I hated it. I fought him for a couple of minutes more as he tried to sooth me. At some point I gave up and let my arms snake around his waist. Don't get me wrong I am still furious at him but It was such a long time I had seen any member of my family and even though Nik had fucked up royally it felt good to get a hug from my brother. Although I still did not trust Nik. He had a long way to go before he would be in my good graces again.

"Darling, I will do anything in my power to bring them back. I give you my word Isa. Those bloody Salvatore's will pay for what they did!" he released me out of his arms and looked into my eyes. "I will make preparations so you can stay here. I don't trust people here and I want my family close."

I huffed at that. "Now I am family! You daggered my husband 200 years ago and I had to run from you! You were my friend and a brother I never had! How could you betray us like that!"

"I tried to protect you lot! Michael was getting close, Kol and you were an easy target and attracting the wrong kind of attention to yourselves. It was the only thing I could think of and you were always family Isa" He explained in a pissed tone.

"You have a bloody weird way of showing it and why can't you see your are stronger with your family by your side? What happened to always and forever, family above all Nik? Thanks for the offer to stay at your home but I have already a place to stay." I quickly ran out of the mansion before he could stop me. I couldn't live with him not after what he had done.

It took me 5 minutes to arrive at the house I was staying at. The old lady greeted me as I quickly ran to my room and grabbed a bloodbag out of the mini fridge and sucked it dry. I preffered feeding straight from the vein but this has to do for now.

I sat down on my bed after I cleaned my face and layed down. I needed to find that witch house and release Kol. Should I also undagger the rest of the mikaelsons? What if i only had time for Kol... would they hate me?

 _ **author note:**_ _ **hope you liked this chapter! thank you for the follows and reviews.**_ _ **this story will be a bit different from the vampire diaries timeline. i hope you guys don't mind. I am currently finishing up chapter 5 and i will try to update tomorrow again. i will go on a 5 day vacation next week so i am not sure if i will update then but i will try to write when i have time.**_ _ **sorry for the last two chapters they were a bit short but the next one will be a bit bigger.**_ _ **x**_ _ **jenn**_


	5. Chapter 04: the doppelgänger

A couple of days went by as I looked for the witch house. I wasn't in the town itself and I was getting frustrated. Where could it be? I haven't checked the forest maybe it was there? As I made my way out of the house and towards the town's square I caught a familiar man with dark brown hair. He was wearing a suit and was casually walking around talking to the doppelganger. What was he doing?

"I want to make deal with you Elijah." I heard her say to him. "I am sick of looking over my shoulder every minute of the day. You need to keep you brother in control!"

"I am sure you are aware that you have nothing to strike a deal with Elena." Elijah replied in a cocky tone. He always was the more noble Mikaelson brother but also had a stick up his ass. "You know what I want and I know you are not the one to bargain with since you have no say in what happens to my siblings."

"I can show you were they are." She said quickly. "I want Klaus of my back and I will give him some of my blood so his hybrids will survive."

"I do not see why I should agree to your terms they are of no use to me." He started to walk away from her but Elena didn't know when to stop. As Elijah made his way to the forest she ran after him. What a stupid bitch... does she have a death wish because Elijah is maybe the noble one but if he snaps he is almost worse than my beloved Kol. When they were out of sight I ran after them. I could still hear her argue with him and I could hear Elijah was losing his patients.

"I need to go to my brother Elena he will be pleasantly surprised that I have been undaggered again and I have some things I need to discuss with him." I heard him leave, running in the direction of Niklaus mansion. Elena was cursing to herself. I waited until I could not hear my brother-in-law anymore to run for the doppelganger. I would not let the one lead I had get away, especially since she was human and an easy target. I ran towards her and slammed her into a tree.

"Hello Doppelganger." I grinned at her as she gasped her brown eyes widened in surprise. " I heard you got something that is mine."

"What are you talking about!? Who are you? Let me go!" she yelled as she struggled against my hold.

"I don't think you are in the position to ask questions Darling." I growled at her as i held her tighter. "If you tell me the information I need I won't harm you. But is you don't I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I won't tell you anything and you can't harm me or you will have an Original after you." She had some nerve. I tried compelling her but she must have vervain on her.

"Let me tell you something." I said through clenched teeth and narrowing my eyes at her. "I don't give a flying fuck about Niklaus coming after me. He took something from me and I will not hesitate to take away his precious doppelganger if I need to and it would be the perfect revenge. It is your choice really… so tell me Elena where is that bloody witch house."

"I won't tell you!" she said bravely. I had to give it to her she has some balls but she wasn't smart.

"This is not the time to feel brave Darling." I hissed at her. I grabbed her by her throat and touched her neckless with my arm. I hissed at the burning pain and let go of her in reaction to it. Ah so there was her vervain. She quickly ran towards the town. Before she could blink I had tackled her onto the dirty forest floor. I sat on top of her so she could not run again and ripping the neckless of her neck it burned my hand but I did not care without it she could be compelled. As I looked at the neckless i recognised it. How did she get Rebekah's neckless? I held it infront of her.

" Where did you get this?" She looked at the neckless confused.

"I got it from my boyfriend to protect me from evil vampires like you." She spat as she tried to wiggle her way out of my grip. I put the neckless in bag to keep it safe for my sister/friend.

"I wouldn't judge if i were you little girl. You know nothing of me." I hated people like her. I get that I am not the nicest person right now in her eyes but that doesn't make me evil. "and it can't protect you now darling. So tell me were. Is. The. House.!"

I saw her pupils react to my compulsion and I smirked.

"The house is near the old church in the forest." She glared at me as the compulsion wore off. I released my hold on her and stood-up.

"See that wasn't so difficult was It? Well off you go human I don't need you anymore."

She scrambled to get to her feet and ran probably home crying to her vampire boo's. Stupid doppelganger… I needed to go to that house before my love's guards would know I was on my way. I wouldn't put it past Elena that she would warn them. Sometimes I hated new technology and texting… people could be alerted with in seconds.

I grabbed the map of Mystic Falls out of my bag, while carefully avoiding the neckless and searched for the old church on the map. Lucky for me it was listed on it.

I am coming for you love!


	6. Chapter 05: The witchhouse

I arrived at the witch house with 15 minutes. I tried to listen for sounds but I could not hear movement inside. This has to be the place right? It is the only house I could find near the church. One way to find out! I opened the door but as I tried to step inside of it I got flung back into a tree. Sometimes I hate witches and their stupid protection spells. How to get around It? I needed a witch of my own but every witch that was an ally of my husband had died. I had some connections to their relatives but they would take to long to get here. I hated what I needed to do next but I have no choice I needed to go to Niklaus.

As I ran towards the Mikaelson mansion I thought of Kol. I was so close to him again and yet so far away it broke my heart all over again. It didn't take me long to arrive and thankfully no hybrid attacked me. I stood infront of the door and contiplated knocking but I decided against it what was the fun in that? As I walked inside my eyes widened at the sight of the entry hall and the living room. Both rooms looked trashed and I could still hear a fight going on upstairs. It looked like Elijah wasn't happy that Nik daggered him and lost the remaining coffins. I could hear growling and the cracking of walls and furniture. As I stepped towards the stairs a body came flying down it. Elijah flew all the way towards hall sliding against the front door. I quickly ran to him as Nik came down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me next to his brother and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Really Nik!" I shrieked at him as Elijah got up and stood next to me with a smile on his face and gave me a quick sideways hug. "He has all the right to kick your ass to the moon and back!"

"Isabella it has been a while Niklaus never mentioned you were in town. I hope my idiot brother has not caused you any trouble." Elijah said as he glared at Niklaus.

"I never could tell you brother since you decided to bloody attack me in my own home. I was merely protecting myself Isabella." He told us as he walked infront of us. " I am sure you are not here for small talk so enlighten me why are you here? Last time you rudely ran away."

"I am still furious at you Nik so no I didn't like your offer." I put my hands on my hips. "I did find out where the coffins are. I forced a little birdy to tell me after Elijah left her alone and went to kick your ass."

"What did you do to Elena, Isa?" Elijah asked as he narrowed his eyes at me. Niklaus stepped infront of me pushing me against the wall as he glared at me.

"I hope that you didn't do anything stupid like killing her Isabella." Nik's eyes flashed yellow in a warning. " I would hate to tell Kol I had to kill his wife because she betrayed me."

"Don't get your panties in a twist gentlemen and am I allowed to kill you then? Since you have betrayed me and Kol more than once! Don't be a hypocrite Nik." I wanted to punch him in the face again but I knew I shouldn't… well not yet anyway. "I didn't kill your precious doppelganger although if i did I am sure a new one would pop-up in 300 years or so again."

Niklaus let go of me. "Where are they?"

"Near the old church in a witch house. They used a protection spell so I could not move past the threshold, the stupid spell sent me flying into a tree." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"We need to keep an eye on those troublesome vampires and their humans. The Bennet witch must have cast the protection spell, as she is allied to the Salvatore's she will probably put the spell down when they are there. The Salvatore's need to have access too or at least one of them." Elijah informed us as he sat down on one of the remaining chairs.

"I will assign one of my Hybrids to them. He is the perfect fit." Niklaus smirked. "TYLER!"

A teenage boy came running with a scowl on his face which made his pretty face look less attractive. His brown eyes shined with hatred at the man that called for him.

"What do you want Klaus"

My eyes shot to Nik, I was curious what his reaction would be to the lack of respect in the hybrid's tone. I saw Nik's eyes narrow and he blurred infront of Tyler.

"Watch it Tyler or I will do something you will regret." Niklaus hissed. "You will spy on your friends for me and will tell if they leave for that witch house where they keep my siblings."

"I don't want to spy on them find someone else to do your dirty work."

"It was not a bloody question mate." He growled through clenched teeth as he grabbed the hybrid by his throat, Tyler's feet were dangling above the ground as he was gasping for air. "You will go to your friends, spy on them and you will not mention it to them! That is an order. You will call immediately if you got the information we need. Don't forget you are sired to me Tyler now go."

Nik dropped him on the floor. Tyler quickly got up and left the mansion. Now it was time to wait.

\--TLWS--

It has been a day since Niklaus had sent Tyler to spy on the Salvatore's. I was catching-up with Elijah while we walked near the Waterfall Mystic Falls was named after. Fitting name for a town roaming with creatures. Elijah was in the middle of telling me how Niklaus broke his curse when his phone rang.

"Niklaus." He said as he answered the call. Talk about the devil and he will appear I thought. I could hear Niklaus say that the witch and a Salvator brother went to the coffins of the remaining Mikaelsons.

"Splendid Brother, Isabella and I will go right away." Elijah ended the call. "Let's go Isabella show me the way to my siblings.

I nodded and took off, I could hear Elijah's footsteps behind me on the forest floor keeping up the same rythem as me.

"I do hope it is that Damon guy and not the blond one." I said to Elijah. He raised an eyebrow at me questioning why. "Well that Stefan guy looks awfully dull and boring to fight."

I shrugged and felt the anticipation of upcoming confrontation buzzing through my body. I could not help to grin that spread onto my face.


End file.
